Just give me a reason
by Iliketowritequick
Summary: A series of Quick drabbles
1. Deployed

This is just a place to keep all my Quick (aka Quinn and Puck) drabbles, as requested on tumblr. Enjoy.

* * *

**"I was wondering for a Quick Drabble you could do one on Puck finds out he is getting deployed overseas for the Air Force for 8 months and Quinn is upset because she is afraid that she'll lose him. Puck reassures Quinn that she won't lose him and he'll make it back to her. I was thinking this could take place when they are both 20-21 years of age."**

* * *

Noah Puckerman sat at the table in Quinn's apartment. The letter in his hand being re-read and re-read. To say that he'd grazed through it at least seven times was an understatement. He'd always known that with his job came the great responsibility of moving away. He just never thought it'd be so quickly or be for so long.

His girlfriend hadn't returned home from her own job yet and already his hands were sweaty. Shaking them to his sides, he got up from his seat and paced around the room, thinking over and over about he was going to tell her something like this. How she'd react to something like this.

Running a hand through his hair, he exhaled. Telling Quinn seemed to be more unnerving than being deployed itself.

It was when the noise of keys were heard in the door that he jumped. Stuffing the letter quickly into his pocket, he smiled to the girl who carried a large, brown paper bag in her arms. Walking forward, he lifted it easily, leant over to kiss her softly and began for the kitchen to set it on the counter.

"Hi," she called, removing her coat, hanging it up and heading towards the kitchen to see him. She gently wrapped her arms around him before turning him to look at her. With her smile ever present, she kissed him again.

They lingered momentarily, Puck realising that would be the last time she'd kiss him where it wasn't laced with going to miss him or God forbid, saying goodbye to him.

His arms found themselves going around her slim waistline as he pulled her body closer to his. The need for contact taking over momentarily. He had put everything he had into that kiss, all of his emotions.

His fear, his love. It had caught Quinn by surprise that he was being so forward but she didn't mind, she only tried to return it. Puck began to pull away, a rather loud exhale leaving his lips. Leaning his brow against hers, his eyes searched hers momentarily.

Eight months was a long time to not see the flawlessness that were Quinn Fabray's eyes. The hazel almost seemed to glow and now as he watched her, he thought of them being more beautiful than they had ever been before.

His hand gently found it's way to her cheekbone where it easily graced her skin before moving to her loosely curled blonde hair. He'd miss that too. He'd always found a certain comfort in Quinn's hair. Maybe it was the way it always smelt of strawberries and lime, like her shampoo. Or maybe it was just how amazing kingly soft it was. Either way, he'd miss it.

He then proceeded to lift her hand into his. His eyes glued to it as he rubbed the back of with his thumb. Her soft skin made him sigh loudly.

Quinn had been watching him. Noting every move he had been taking. She wasn't quite as slow to notice he looked to be memorising her, something she thought of as ridiculous but rather fitting. Lifting her brow, she bowed her head to look up at him, "are you okay?"

It was almost as though some kind of spell had been broken. He had been taking every little detail of her in that he'd almost forgotten that she was standing there. Shaking his head, puck widened his eyes to her, "yeah- I uh, we need to talk."

That unhinged her slightly. Whenever did those four words mean anything good? She let him take her hands in his as he led her to the kitchen table and asked her to sit. She did so before looking up at him as he towered her, "everything's not okay. Is it?"

Puck shook his head slowly before crouching down to place his hands on her knees, one of the dug their way into his pocket before removing the letter. Looking at it once, he sighed and handed it to his girlfriend.

Quinn already knew it would be bad before she read it. She knew that it was to do with his job. That he'd being leaving her for a few weeks like he had to. Opening the slip of paper, the blondes eyes began to take in every word.

There was a long, agonising silence that followed this procedure. Puck felt as though it was never ending.

Eventually, Quinn looked up from the words and at him. He hated the glassy look in her eyes. Hated the way a tear had already managed to flow down her cheek. "Eight months?"

It was barely audible and the small crack that had escaped her made him want to envelope his arms around her and never leave go. He couldn't do that. Not yet. He needed to look at her directly whilst this was discussed. It was real and it was happening. Squeezing her hand, he nodded slowly, "eight months."

Puck felt her hand being pulled away from his quickly and soon she was standing, she turned to look at him, "no. That's not fair. You've only been home two weeks and now they're taking you away for eight months? That's not fair."

"Quinn…"

"No. No you can't! I can't. You don't understand okay? You don't get that every night you're not here holding me my heart breaks just a little. That sometimes I cry myself to sleep because I'm so scared I'm going to be woken to a call telling me I've lost you. That every time you write me a letter or when you call me on Skype, I spend hours just stupidly reliving it in my head or rereading it over and over." She inhaled loudly as the tears were coming faster, "that's when you leave me for a month at a time. This is eight months. That's three quarters of the year. How am I supposed to go eight months without you? And-" her hand was quickly brought to her face in a furious attempt to remove tears, "every second you're gone I'm scared I'm never going to see you again. How can I live through eight months of that?"

Puck was seemingly gaping. Every word she spoke felt as though he was being punched in the stomach. An almost aching blow that left him gasping for air. And the tears. The tears were thick and they were fast. Puck had always told himself that Quinn was a beautiful crier but to see her almost in convulsions was killing him.

He took a step forward and made an attempt to wrap his arms around her. That was before Quinn ducked out of his way. "No. You can't just think you'll hug me and this'll all be okay," she snapped. It had caught him off guard. They didn't usually argue, in fact. It was rare. They were the type to bicker a lot, but it never ended in an argument. "When are you leaving?"

He bit his lip, unable to meet her gaze, "Monday." The noise that escaped her pierced him hard. He hated it.

"That's in two days."

"Yeah."

"Puck?" Quinn's voice had grown softer as she walked toward him.

"Quinn?"

"Will we survive this?" It was almost inaudible, but it had hit him harder than anything else. Again, she had managed to catch him off guard. Looking up he saw it. Saw the sheer anguish and despair. The desperation and the hurt.

"Of course we will," he stated strongly. They had to. "What was it you told me once? Rather do hard with me than easy with someone else? Well.. This is going to be hard. So so hard. But Q, it's me and you." He took her hand and pulled her close to him, arms protectively going around her shoulders. "We've been through a lot to get to where we are. A hell of a lot. And I'm not going to let something like my job get in the way. We can talk everyday. On the webcam and the phone."

"It won't be the same.." She stated, never raising her eyes.

His finger bent easily to go under her chin, raising it to make her look at him, "I know. But it's better that than nothing. Think of it as some epic love story. Eight months should be nothing to us. Easy. I love you. I love you so much it physically hurts me to even think about being away from for that long but you know what? I'll come back. And when I do, you and me, we're just gonna keep continuing that epic love story. We gotta think of this as some kind of hurdle."

Quinn shook her head, sucking in slightly before she met his gaze again, "how do I know you'll be safe?"

"Because at the end of the day, if I ever run into a spot of bother, I'll just picture your face. That's what I've did before. When I picture your face, I have a reason to push whatever the hell is wrong away and be a man. I know that I've got to get back to you and dammit, I do every time."

A small chuckle escaped her lips before she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "you better promise me that you'll come back to me."

"I promise. And you promise you'll wait for me?"

"I'll wait. I promise."

It was silent for a moment, until she leant up to tenderly place her lips on his. He'd never felt her be so soft and whilst Quinn kissing him usually left him breathless, he could honestly argue that for a moment, his heart stopped. He'd miss her so badly when he was gone. But right now, he didn't want to think about it. He wanted to make these last few days with her count.

Pulling away, he turned his head and tutted. Quinn looked at him confusingly. "What is it?"

"Oh nothing," Puck mumbled, looking down at his watch before looking at his girlfriend, "it's just, it's seven thirty and I've only got two and a half days left with my beautiful girlfriend. I'm just wondering how I can spend my time with her.."

She tilted her head before feeling him pull away from her quickly, wrapping one of his arms around her waist whilst the other went to her knees. Soon he was holding her in his arms. A loud eruption of laughter escaped her as he did so.

Throwing an arm of her own over his shoulder she leant into him closely, "you realise if this is your send off- the return will be twice as fun?" She whispered.

Puck smiled before turning to look at her as he made his way through the apartment, "you're seriously gonna leave me with that thought for eight months?"

* * *

**If you wanna make requests, don't be afraid to ask! :)**


	2. First kiss

**Thanks everyone for all your amazing reviews and follows! Here's drabble no'2!**

* * *

**"First kiss"**

* * *

Before it was before it was the pregnancy and the drama.

It was just Quinn, Puck and a bottle.

Sitting in a circle in the middle of Finn Hudson's living room in the Summer of freshman year, Santana Lopez, Finn Hudson, Brittany Pierce, Dave Korofsky, Quinn Fabray, Mike Chang, Matt Rutherland and Noah Puckerman, stared at the bottle that was in the middle of them.

"There you go Q! It's your turn to pick something. Truth or dare?" Santana nudged her.

Quinn lifted her eyes to stare at the girl. Truth be told, she hadn't been to many of these parties. With her transformation from Lucy, she'd kept her head down for the majority of freshman year of McKinley, that was of course when she wasn't busting her gut at cheer practise or trying to make an impression by picking on some student who was inferior to her status. Biting her lip slightly, she inhaled, "dare."

Santana sat back slightly looking smug, "okay, I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with… Puckerman."

The group hollered and chuckled whilst Quinn turned a colour close to scarlet. Pick shifted himself where he was sitting. A smirk planted firmly on his face. He raised his brow to Quinn before clicking his tongue and grinning.

He'd had a minor crush on the blonde since she'd came to McKinely before Christmas. Often finding himself staring at her longer than necessary in class. Or thinking of ways he could get closer to her. Never actually asking her out though. He was Noah Puckerman. He didn't do dating. Still, seven minutes of heaven with Quinn sounded pretty amazing right now.

She gave him one of her fake smiles before turning to Santana and hissing, "what the hell San?"

The dark haired girl shrugged, "you're the one who picked dare Fabray. Now come on, let's go." She picked the girl up by the crook of her arm and pushed her into the closet, pushing Puck in soon after. "We'll tell you when times up. Have fun."

"Sant-" Quinn started but was soon met with a door in her face. It was dark in here and she was almost certain the light switch was on the opposite side of the door. She could hear Pucks light breathing as she stood there.

He on the other hand had turned considerably less confident. Now that he was actually here with her, he didn't know what to do with himself. Should he kiss her and break the tension? Or should they stand there for what seemed to already be the most agonising of silences? "Uh.. Well, this is awkward."

"No kidding," Quinn replied. He swore he could almost see her scowling.

He chuckled slightly, "are you always this much of a sourpuss or is it just tonight?"

Quinn furrowed her brows, not that he could see her, "a sourpuss? Oh why thank you. No. At least I don't think so. Santana knows I don't like these types of situations because-" she stopped herself.

"Because?"

"Nothing. I just- forget it."

"No come on. Tell me."

"Hey, we can hear you two talking in there. You have to kiss. That's the rules," Brittany started outside the door, "Santana always calls our kissing hea-"

"Shut up Britt," Santana started, "but she's right. Q if you don't put those pretty pink lips of yours on him soon, I'll keep you in there all night."

Puck chuckled, "she's keen for this to happen isn't she? Why woul- oh my God, wait- Quinn have you ever kissed anyone before?"

Quinn opened her mouth slightly, "of course I have I-" she hadn't. Lucy wasn't exactly the type of girl guys were tripping over to get to. But so what if she hadn't had her first kiss. That didn't mean anything.

"You haven't," he whispered, a laugh escaping him again.

"Shut up," Quinn hissed, hitting his chest.

"That is amazing though. A girl like you hasn't kissed anyone before. I mean, look at you, you're-" he stopped himself before clearing his throat.

Quinn's cheeks burnt as he spoke. She thanked God they were in the darkness, "you can show me," she responded quietly.

"Show you?"

"What it's like to kiss someone."

A smile grew across Pucks face as her voice met his ears. She didn't have to ask him twice. He however wanted this to mean something. Sure, he wasn't the relationship type of guy, and if anyone ever questioned his badassness surrounding it they'd have a date with the dumpster. But he felt his personality change around her. So, he wanted this to mean something. "Sure," he responded, letting his hand easily find her cheek so he could hold her. His other hand quickly followed and he slowly pulled her closer to him. "It goes like this," he whispered before gently bringing his lips to meet hers.

He was slow with her, letting her relax into whatever she was comfortable with. Soon he felt her hands gently find his elbows with the softest of touches. His thumb as though independent from the rest of body began to slowly trace her cheekbone.

He'd never kissed a girl like this before. He'd had his fair share of them too. Usually they were forceful or sloppy. Not with Quinn, she was tender and soft and Puck could honestly say he'd never tasted someone so sweet.

Quinn could feel her once racing heartbeat begin to slow as she relaxed into his touch. She'd always been particularly nervous to have her first kiss. But there was something amazingly simple about the one she was sharing with Puck. Maybe it had to do with the fact that they were in the dark. Or that he was so gentle with her, or that she in fact just simply enjoyed that it was Puck kissing her. She could feel her lips curl into a smile before pulling away from him.

That didn't sit well with him. That she'd pulled away. He could've easily continued kissing her like that until the sun came up in the morning, but he didn't make a comment. He wanted to make sure she was comfortable. "Thanks.." She whispered.

"You sure you've never kissed anyone before Fabray? I could almost swear- it's like you've been doing that for years."

She laughed and he smiled and for a moment it was silent. Unlike the silence prior however, they both felt the contempt they had with one another.

"Wanna do it again?" He asked, forgetting his manners and simply jumping the gun. She laughed again,

"I don't see why not? I mean we've probably got another five minutes to kill."


	3. Princess

**Could you write a drabble of Quick seeing Shelby and Beth for the first time since they got back together and Quinn in particular is very nervous to a) see her daughter and b) see Shelby given their history.**

* * *

Quinn tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked nervously at her hands, "what if she doesn't like me?" She questioned, her voice being barely audible.

Her boyfriend, Puck, looked at her hands and took them in his, freeing one, he raised her chin, "hey. She's going to love you. You're awesome. Give her five seconds and she'll be all over you."

"And Shelby?"

"Q- Shelby says the past is in the past. She'd like to keep it there. Besides, she already said she's forgiven you. Why are you so nervous?"

"She's four now." Quinn started, eyes still searching his, "four. She's like, a proper little person now. Walking and talking and having a mind of her own. Our baby is four.." She looked down again, "do you remember that time we went to babysit? I held her for a second and she was already crying. As soon as I handed her to you… She stopped. She didn't like me then, how do we know that's changed?"

"Quinn, she won't hate you. C'mon. Why would she? She'll see you for this amazing person and I guarantee she'll just- she'll love you. And being four? That makes it better, right? She won't have anything to influence her opinion of you. She'll love you on her own terms. So much better."

"I don't know if I can do this," Quinn started, pulling away and turning round. "I don't know if I can trust myself around her. And I really don't believe a word Shelby says. She probably still hates me. I'm surprised she even agreed to this in the first place."

"Doesn't that prove she has forgiven you? That she trusts you? Quinn you're working yourself into a panic and there's no need to," wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her hair and held her chin again, "you'll be able to do this. I promise."

Scrunching her face slightly, she played with the buttons on his shirt, "you think she'll like her present?"

"I'm sure she'll love it." He kissed her softly, his hands squeezing her shoulders for extra reassurance. The the knock of the door, pulled him away, "they're here.. Okay, now, you alright?"

Quinn nodded slightly, he swore, he could hear her heart inside her chest begin to pump rapidly, "I think so. Yeah…"

Puck kissed her forehead again before going to the door, "hey!" He smiled as he nodded to Shelby and looked at Beth. He gave her a small wave but she soon pressed into her mothers leg. It didn't bug him too much. He was a stranger right now.

He stared at her for a second. He couldn't get over how much she looked like Quinn. Blonde hair and hazel eyes. Perfect. He shook his head and looked at Shelby, "come in."

Shelby walked inside, still clasping Beth's hand. Quinn's breath caught in her throat the moment she saw her. She couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Lifting her eyes, she looked at Shelby who gave her a small smile.

The taller woman was soon being pulled down and her ear was brought to Beth's mouth. The little girl whispered something before looking at Quinn.

The blonde felt her heart race pick up slightly. She wasn't entirely sure she liked this. Beth looking at her like she was. A laugh escaped Shelby as she looked up at the blonde woman. Rising to her feet, Quinn arched her brow.

Shelby continued to chuckle and soon Quinn was joined by Puck, he put his arm around her waist, looked at Beth and then at Shelby, "what did she say?" He asked intrigued.

Shelby smiled and looked at Quinn, "she said that Quinn's the prettiest Princess she's ever seen."


	4. keep holding on

**Could you write a drabble where Puck finds out about Quinn's ED after she has had the baby, and he sings Keep Holding On to her?**

**(this is probably not wanted but here you)**

**For: longlivesalgron**

* * *

Noah Puckerman was ashamed to admit that it had taken him over a month to notice the condition his wife was in. Of course he'd noted her cold and foreign behaviour, her sharp tongue and all round distant personae. And so he had expected these symptoms. His wife was a strong woman, the strongest, most incredible woman he'd ever had the chance to come across, but now, she was a former shell of herself. Hurt, broken, grieving.

As he sat in his living room, bottle in hand, he thought back to three months prior. The moment Quinn had given birth to the most beautiful baby boy he'd ever seen. With the whitest of hair and the smallest fingers. He thought about the moment the nurse called out to the pair of them that they had a son. He thought about the moment he reached out to hold his baby boy before realising the nurse was in a state of panic. That she was rushing round the room, gathering her colleagues. He thought about how he heard her break down into tears, and how Quinn herself was in a state of worry. How she gripped his hand and called to hold her son. He thought about the nurse told them they'd had a still born. How Quinn had broke down into a fit of tears, refusing to believe the little person, she loved so much, who she was yet to meet, was taken so quickly from her. How the room sounded almost deafening to him. How it all stood still.

He took a swig of bottle before wiping his mouth aggressively. Three months ago they had lost Braden. Three months ago a part of Quinn Fabray died and he was worried he'd never see it again. He tried to help her, and although the great pain he felt for his son felt like a weight in his heart, he had not reacted like Quinn had. She'd began to shut herself out from the world. Refusing to talk to friends, family, her own mother. Even Puck had been avoided because everytime she looked at him, she was reminded of the child she had lost and how his little face resembled his fathers.

He noticed her behaviour almost immediately, and he thought nothing less of a grieving mother, but it was another side of Quinn that had caused him to feel ashamed with himself. He'd failed to notice that his wife had stopped eating. Eating what was good for her at least. At first he thought she would hold back and refuse to touch anything, and soon, she would take something small. A cracker, a small, very small, piece of chocolate. Sooner or later he figured she'd eat normally. And for a while, he'd forgotten. He was so wrapped in his job, his distraction, that he had failed to notice his wife was no longer the girl he knew. Her face was slightly sunken, her eyes baggy. Her arms were slim and her legs mirrored.

He had tried and failed in his attempts to make her better. He called Judy, Frannie, he even went as far as calling Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry, but nobody had gotten through.

Now here he was. Sitting in his living room, trying to drown his sorrows in the fact that he not only failed as a father, but as a husband too.

Three hours had gone by since Puck had finished the bottle. Eventually falling asleep on the couch he had been sitting. It was then that the idea had come to him. It was so simple that he almost cried at the fact he'd been so stupid to miss it. Grabbing his guitar, he headed immediately to the bedroom they had set up for their son, creaking the door open slightly.

"Quinn?" Taking the silence as a "come in" he stepped inside. The room was dark and cold. He noted the figure curled up on the bed before going to the windows to draw the curtains. Eventually turning, he have his now stating blankly wife, a sympathetic smile. Taking one of her hands in his as he sat next to her.

"I'm so sorry you're still hurting Quinn.. And I know, nothing I can say or do is ever- going to bring him back.. But you can't sit in here and waste your life away. He wouldn't want his mother doing that to herself. He-"

"His name is Braden," Quinn started, clutching what he made out to be a stuffed rabbit, looking Puck in the eye before back at the wall.

"I know. I know, Quinn. But Braden wouldn't want this. He wouldn't want his mommy wasting her life away in a dark room. Hurting herself over him. Don't you think Braden would want his mother to be happy and healthy, to move forward?"

"How can I do that when I don't have him here to help me do that?" Quinn whispered, eyes prickling, she snuggled the teddy into her chest. "We had it wall planned. Three months old he'd be. And we'd be laughing over the little quirks he had. Who he looked like more… Just- can you leave me be? I wanna be alone with him."

"Quinn-"

"Puck- just leave me alone."

"No. Quinn you're killing yourself. Don't you see that? Please, baby, I can't lose you too…"

Quinn lifted her head slightly, looking him in the eye. For a second, he thought that he saw a small spark of the former Quinn. Brave, strong, brilliant Quinn. But the moment she turned her head, his heart sank.

Taking a breath, he lightly strummed the strings of his guitar, bringing his feet to curl up below him, "you're not alone.. Together we stand. I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand…"

Watching his wife carefully, he noticed the immediate scrunch of her nose as he sang the first words, her grip on the rabbit tightening. He had to make this work.

"Keep holding on. Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through… Just stay strong, cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you."

Again, he watched her. Watched as she began to sit herself up in the bed and watch him in return until eventually, he began to reach the end of the song, "cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through…"

For a moment, both Quinn and Puck sat silent. One watching the other. Puck had sang to save her life. That's what he told himself, if he successfully got through to her, he'd be able to help her. Love her, grieve with her. Biting his lip slightly, he swallowed, "Quinn, I love you more than anything in the world. I want to help you. We can do this together. Me and you. I know it's hard, believe me, but there's nothing we can't face together, I promise you, I will do everything in my power to help you. You just have to keep holding on, together, me and you, we'll get through this. I promise."

The blonde girl sat and watched him. Silent tears strolling down her face, releasing one hand from the tight grip she had on the stuffed animal, she swallowed, "how to I stop the pain?"

"I don't know. But Quinn, I swear, don't ever think you're alone in this. I'm here for you."


	5. ill

**_Anonymous_**** asked: drabble: After 100 and New Directions. Puck visits Quinn at Yale for the first time. She gets sick so Puck takes of her.**

* * *

With her blanket wrapped around her shoulders, scrunched tissues on the table and three empty mugs of tea around her dork room, she approached the door that was being knocked. She figured it was her roommate forgetting her key, again. Reaching the handle, she sniffed before opening the door.

She was surprised to see her boyfriend on the other side of the door. So surprised that she snapped herself straight and immediately tried to perk herself. Horrified that he'd be seeing her like this.

Attempting to smile, she was embraced in a hug, which she only returned. Puck looked down at his girlfriend. Concern etched on his face as he looked over her shoulder. His hand went slowly to her forehead and to her cheeks. "Hey Q.. You feeling okay?"

"I thought you were coming new week?" She asked ignoring his question.

"Only said that so I could surprise you.." But you really don't look good. Here," he took her hand and led her to the bed.

"What're you doing?"

Throwing his bag onto ground, he continued leading her, "looking after my girl. What's it look like? Oh and by the way, you look all kinds of adorable with a red nose," he chuckled, tucking her under the blankets and feeling her forehead. "You need a anything?"

"To get better," she mumbled, sniffling slightly and looking back up at him, "sorry about all this. If I knew you were coming up I would've told you I was ill."

"Don't stress about it Quinn," Puck started before getting off of the bed and switching on the kettle. "If anything, I like being able to look after you. It's almost like I'm pampering you when you can't pamper yourself. As corny as that sounds." Taking a hot mug in his hands over to her, he set it on the cabinet on her right before heading over to a rack of DVDs. "Here we go," he murmured, pulling out a case.

"What're you doing?" Quinn asked through her sore throat.

"You think I don't remember your pick me up movie? Legally blonde always cheers you up." With that, he put it in the player, kicked off his shoes, climbed in beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"No. I dont want you getting sick too.."

"Like I'd refuse holding you. Even if you are ill."


End file.
